ilvgfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Dreamy Island
The remaining contestants are teleported to Toad's nightmare to defeat a terrible creature. One team struggles to communicate with each other, and they start off the challenge pretty badly. On the other hand, the opposing team starts off pretty good, since they only have 7 members left, they try their best to not go to elimination once again. One by one the contestants are "killed" in Toad's nightmare. Alliances are formed, and one contestant decides to mess around with the game by shift shaping into the other campers. Towards the end, one camper is blamed for betraying her teammates, however she was framed, and sadly no one believed her. In the end, the losing team decided to eliminate the "traitor". Before leaving the competition, the eliminated camper decides to warn her teammates that great danger is going to come upon them, however they simply ignore her warning and move on. Plot Killer Koopas In Total Dreamy Island the teams are awaken by toad during the middle of the night. Toad explained to everyone that hes been having terrible nightmares about a creature and that the challenge will be to destroy the creature from his nightmare. So all the teams get shot by toads dream shooter 3,000 and enter his nightmare. When the Killer Koopas enter Toads dream they all start to talk of how they should capture the monster. Toadette try's to tell her team to focus, but then everyone just scatters and Toadette is left with Petey. She comments on Petey on how she can't believe that he's the smartest of her team to listen. Soon the team meets up again and Kamek starts asking Daisy and Wario if they want to be in an alliance with him and they respond yes. As Toadette try's to figure out how to capture the creature, Petey starts throwing bob-bombs and Toadette yells at him, but he throws one at her and she dies. Soon Rosalina and Luigi split apart from the team and start to search for the nightmare. As Rosalina and Luigi try to find the creature they crash into Peach, but Rosalina scents that it was Mimi transformed into Peach and tells Luigi that she's trouble to her team. Mimi over hears her and says that she will get revenge on Rosalina. Later Toad tells everyone that they have to kill themselves because the monster is creating babies. As Starlow, Luig and Daisy prepare to go they get stopped by Rosalina, but it wasn't Rosalina it was Mimi transformed into her. Rosalina (Mimi) then turns into the monster and tells her teammates and Mario that they can't escape. After the teams return to the real world. Toad says that the Screaming Star Sprites win becouse Mimi was the last person in leave the dream and that the Killer Koopas have to go to elimination. At the elimination ceremony with eight votes against her, Rosalina gets eliminated. In the end, Rosalina said that Mimi will get what she deserves. This was the Killer Koopas first time to eliminate a member from their team. Screaming Star Sprites In Total Dreamy Island the Screaming Star Sprites were awoken by Toad in the middle of the night. Toad tells everyone that he has been having a terrible nightmare for days and as part of the challenge the teams have to go inside Toads nightmare and kill the creature. The first team that kills the creature wins immunity and Toad also warns them that if they die in his dream they are back to the normal world. The teams soon enter Toads nightmare and the challenge begins. As the Screaming Star Sprites enter the nightmare Bowser tells everyone that he's in charge, but then Peach interrupts that he isn't. Mario then tells the team that to let Bowser be in charge so they can just capture the creature and get out of the nightmare. As Peach and Boo are on their way to capture the monster she tells Boo and Birdo that they should form an all girls alliance and vote off Mimi because she felt Mimi was up to something bad. Peach didn't really want to form an alliance with Birdo, but she knew that she needed her in order to vote off Mimi. As Mimi entered the part of the woods she quickly heard Rosalina and Luigi from the opposing team coming in her direction. Mimi quickly shape shifts into Peach and tells Rosalina and Luigi how sad she is because of Toadsworth quitting and that her team wants to vote her off. Soon Mimi hides again in the woods and over hears Rosalina saying that she's trouble. Mimi knows that Rosalina is a threat and that she has to do something about her. Mimi then goes somewhere else and then she transforms into Mario and tells Yoshi and Bowser that they should create and Idiots alliance and vote off Peach, but Yoshi and Bowser disagree and her plan failed. While Peach tries to control her alliance with issues, Dry Bones suddenly appears and tells Boo to not get sad and that he will always there for her and tells her to beware of Mimi. This makes Peach a little confused, but more concerned of Mimi that she's up to something bad. Suddenly Toad tells everyone that the creature is creating babies and that they have to kill themselves in order to survive. As Luigi, Daisy, Starlow and Mario head to the exit, Mimi transforms into Rosalina and traps them. In the end the Screaming Star Sprites had won immunity for the second time. On the opposing team Starlow was arguing with Rosalina about why she lost the challenge for her team, but it wasn't Rosalina instead it was Mimi who had framed Rosalina. Rosalina's Journey on TDIR Rosalina's journey in Toadal Drama Island Returns was pretty short. She always tried to maintain the island safe and keep mother nature clean. Most of her teammates though, did not like her and usually ignored her when it came to strategizing. In episode 1, she made an akward entrance by saying she was would like to compete on the show, however she was already doing it (#captain obvious). In episode 2, she didn't talk much, however she destroyed a dinasour that was in her teams way in winning the challenge. In episode 3, she was yelled at by Toadette, and from there on she didn't appear in the episode. In each episode, Rosalina always tried her best to protect her teammates, however some of her teammates didn't appreciate very much. Throughout the episodes, Rosalina met some good friends, and some enemies. Starlow and Luigi were extremely close to her, while Toadette was Rosalina's worst nightmare. In episode 5, it showed that her and Luigi were very close. As her and Luigi were walking through the woods, Peach suddenly appeared and said hello to the campers, however Rosalina sensed great danger upon her. Once Peach left, she told Luigi that she was not Peach, and that they should be more careful. It turned out that she was right because "Peach" was actually Mimi, sadly Mimi over heared Rosalina and decided she was going to mess with her. In the end, Mimi shape shifted into Rosalina and made Rosalina's teammates lose the challenge. At the end of the night, Rosalina tried to convince her teammates that it was not her fault that they lost, however they did not believe her. Before Rosalina left, she warned her team that great danger is to come upon the island. Contestants still in the competition